During the second year of the Research Development Grant at the University of Colorado five proposals have been submitted for external funding and faculty have developed eleven projects which have been submitted for internal funding. In addition to individual research projects, three of the five departments, Parent-Child, Community Health, and Nursing Administration, have developed departmental research efforts. Two of the departmental projects involve development of proposals to be submitted for external funding. Support services for research have been expanded by increasing the research library holdings and the research instrument file, and the addition of an ongoing faculty seminar on computer usage and statistics. Communication of research findings has been fostered by the research speaker series, joint sponsorship with Sigma Theta Tau of a two day research conference, and the distribution of a research newsletter. In the coming year priority will be given to increasing departmental research efforts and to preparation of projects with potential for support from external sources.